The use of vinyl and aluminum siding, soffits, gutters, downspouts, window lineals, gable louvers, trim corners, shutters and related trim items for the exterior covering of residences and commercial buildings has expanded greatly in the last several years. Many different manufacturers produce and market such siding. Most siding products look nearly identical, particularly from a distance. Only the most experienced product managers and applicators are able to distinguish one manufacturer's product from another or one product in a manufacturer's line from another product in the manufacturer's line, even on close examination. Nonetheless, the products are not identical; minor differences exist in shape, finish, color and ingredients. Although the similarities between different manufacturers' siding products can make it difficult to identify siding products from different manufacturers, after installation one experienced in the industry can usually detect differences in fit, finish and color if such mixing of products occurs. A similar problem is experienced with roofing shingles.
Typically, the only indication as to the manufacturer, brand, supplier and style of a given panel of siding is the carton or other packaging in which the panel is supplied. Distributors frequently stock multiple brands which may inadvertently be shipped to the applicator at one jobsite. Applicators frequently express frustration with the fact that, after the siding panels have been removed from the carton, there is no readily visible way to distinguish one manufacturer's or supplier's siding products from the siding products of another. Sometimes the differences between siding products are not detectable until after the applicator has mistakenly mixed and hung products of different manufacturers or suppliers. This is a time-consuming and expensive mistake to rectify. Moreover, subsequent matching of siding by a homeowner or contractor making repair, replacement, or additions to the siding is difficult and inconsistent. Brand confusion by the consumer at retail and from in-home presentations is a normal occurrence.
Heretofore, certain techniques have been used with limited success to identify a siding product's manufacturer, supplier and/or style after the product has been removed from the carton. Some manufacturers emboss or heat-stamp a lot number or run number across the nail hem or the locking system lip of the panel, which is not visible after completion of the installation. Unfortunately, the embossed indicia blends into the wood grain embossed on the siding and, in any event, does not provide any color contrast. As a result, the lot numbers and run numbers are difficult to read, even up close, and are virtually impossible to read from a distance of greater than about an arm's length.
Another visual indicator used to identify a siding product's manufacturer or supplier is the shape or style of the wood grain embossed on the siding. This method of identification requires, of course, a highly-trained and experienced eye. Moreover, different manufacturers' wood grain embossments can look very similar. In fact, they are often identical because a number of siding manufacturers use the same embossing tools from a common source.
Finally, a siding product's manufacturer may sometimes be identified by the shape of the "weep hole" on the bottom edge of the siding. However, most siding manufacturers use one of only a few variations in the shape of the weep hole (i.e., round, square or heart-shaped).
Thus, there exists a need for an effective means for identifying the manufacturer, supplier and/or style of exterior siding and related items which provides a visible indicator after the siding or other item has been removed from its associated packaging, but wherein the visible indicator is not visible from the exterior of the associated building when the siding or other item is finally installed on the building. Such means should be cost-effective and convenient to implement. Moreover, such means should not significantly affect the structural characteristics or performance of the siding. The method and means for identifying the siding or other item preferably provides a means for presenting advertising regarding the siding or other item.